Megadimesnion World Neptunia Icarus
by lunepuyo11037
Summary: There were two far away dimensions, gamindustiri, and Angel land, One day, our main protagonist Older Neptune Lost Croire and she went to Skyworld which is part of the Angel land, she met Our Skyland hero Pit, and the goddess Palutena, but what will happen then? Let's find out!
1. prologue

Prologue: The two who met each other to the end

Somewhere in Sharing field, a long purple haired girl with purple eyes wear a black hoodie called Neptune was lying on the ground trying to stand up, and a brown-haired angel called Pit and flying and fighting a giant thing, that has a White pale and Red helmet with a black visor that hides her eyes.

"Pittie… At that rate, you can't fight her with that power right now…!" Said Neptune, Pit tries to shoot the giant thing, but She absorbed his shoots.

"She absorbed it again! We gotta do something before it is too late!" Pit shouts, then the giant thing raises her hand to charge a flame in her hand.

Then a voice from Palutena came: "Ah! Pit watch out!"

"Got it, lady Palutena!" Pit answered, he tries to land on the ground, but the giant thing is about to shoot Pit, Pit looked at the fire that shoots him.

"AH!" Pit screams as soon as he woke up from the ground, in palutena's Temple.

"Oh yeah, I was guarding the Temple today" Pit stands up then "I must be really tired because I was Guarding this place today, well sure it is Un-happy dream or something between those words, well, it doesn't matter now."

Meanwhile in the Hyperdimension, Neptune wakes up on a park filled with Sakura trees leaves "that was some nice sleep right now" Neptune yawns

" _If you don't know about me or that place is, this place is a dimension from a faraway called "Gamindustiri" with 4 lands that are guarded by the 4 goddesses which they call the CPUs, the first one called Planeptune which looks like me and so young, so I call her Little Nep. and another land called Lastation who I think that she is lonely and called Noire. The other land that is called Lowee, and their CPU is Blanc. and the last one is Leanbox which it runs by big sister called Vert, but she isn't my big sister. but she wanted me to call her big sister because of reasons of course! If you don't know who I'm, my name is Neptune, the dimensional traveler. I do travel along with Crostie, but, her name isn't Crostie, which is hard to call her "Croire". but she was the best friend of mine since the very beginning where we met in my hometown, and a long story happened. Even a lot of adventures we made it there. Then Uzume and Umio came to which I will explain that later."_

"guess I shouldn't take more right now because I have to go with Uzume and Umio, with Crostie right now, Right Crostie? Hm…?" Neptune went to cheek her notebook which is called the spacemen book, she checked all of the pages but she couldn't find Crostie in these pages.

"CROSITE?!" Neptune yelled and she goes everywhere around the park to find her.

"Hm? what's the matter, Nepsy?" A blood-red haired with red-orange eyes with a white jacket called Uzume came.

"Nepsy, you seem to be full of energy today" A blue fish flying around called Umio came with Uzume.

"Oh, Uzume, Umio…" Neptune cried

" _The girl with a blood-red hair is Uzume, she is a friend of mine, and she was the CPU here on the Zero dimension, which it was a long story there, it's been a while, so I think it'll be also explained later though." Says Neptune_

" _Well, I'm still the CPU until now." says Uzume_

" _Don't forget about me as well." Says Umio_

" _Aw, come on, I was about to tell that to the players too! Anyway, Umio is Uzume's partner from the very beginning even when she was born… I think, Don't think he is just a fish because he can be a gentleman too, just don't ask me how."_

"Anyway Nepsy, what is with you today? You seem to be worried right now." Uzume asked

"I... I lost Crostie again…" Neptune answered

"WHAT?!" Uzume and Umio were both surprised

"How did you lose something that important?" Uzume asked

"I'm sorry, but there is no way that Crostie would do something like she can." Neptune answered

"Then what should we do right now." Uzume asked

"I think we should use Neptune's bracelet now to let Histoire know about this" Umio answered

"Yeah, you are right… but how are we going to use them?" says Neptune

"Hm… you got a point…" Uzume replied

"Umio, do you know how are use my bracelet now" Neptune raised her left hand that has the bracelet

"Beats me, maybe we should see what should we do about this bracelet" Said Umio

At that time when they talked to each other, a portal appeared on the ground where Neptune stands on.

"Huh? why does the ground sound so weird" Neptune looks at the ground

"Wha- why is a portal he—whoaaaaaa!" Neptune falls to the portal until the portal disappeared.

"Huh, where did Nepsy go?" Uzume asked and looked around but she didn't notice Neptune(Or didn't notice the portal either)

"Weird, I think she got bored until she leaves" Umio answered

Meanwhile in Skyworld Pit was guarding Palutena's Temple asked himself: "I'm so bored today, is there something that I can do today, like doing missions or play some chapters right now, I'm getting tired because the I was just guarding here in the prologue" He sighs "what should I do right now"

"Oh pit, I think you got tired for guarding today, so why don't you taking some rest now" a green-haired with green eyes god wearing a white suit walks in.

"Oh, Lady palutena" Pit shouts

" _So, this is my time to introduce myself and this place too, right? Oh well, it's my time to shine then! This is a faraway in a kingdom called "Angel land" where there is the Skyworld, the overworld, and the underworld, we are here in the Skyworld and the goddess in the sky world is Palutena!" said Pit_

" _It is nice to meet you, but why are you saying those things Pit?" Palutena asked_

" _Why? It is for the game and to explain to the player of course!" Pit shouted_

" _Oh, I see then" Palutena smiled_

" _Anyway, which part I was, yeah! and this is me: Pit, I'm the servant of lady palutena, I do for her a lot, and I do have a faith for her" said pit_

"That's some 4th wall breaking thing right there." said Palutena

"Of course, it is, And I do this always here, and in the previous game too!" Pit shouted

"I do like this pit nowadays, oh right!" Palutena shouted

"Hm…? What is it lady palutena" Pit asked

"You were guarding the place until you fallen to the ground sleeping, I was worried about you, so I came" Palutena answered

"Oh, sorry, I let my guard down, but I saw a weird dream today." said Pit

"A… dream?" Palutena asked

"Well, how should I describe it, I was fighting a giant red thing, and there was a girl who was barely standing, and she was telling me not to fight that thing…" Pit replied

"And who was that girl?" Palutena asked

"Well, she was…." Pit was trying to remember her, then a Meteor appeared inside it Older Neptune with keeps saying "I AM FALLING! I AM FALLING! STAY AWAY, STAY AWAY! I AM FAAAAAAAAAAAALIIIIIIIING!"

"It was someone like that person!" Pit points at Neptune

"Someone… like that?!" Palutena looks up to Neptune surprisingly

"Wait… IT IS HITTING ON US!" Pit is surprised

The meteor even broke the barrier in palutena's Temple then it hits at the location where Pit and palutena in, then Neptune fell on the ground and on Pit.

"Ow, ow, ow… This is the second time that I'm falling to the ground, of course, most of them were little Nep. but this time I didn't use Crostie or anything for this, I should be careful next time!" Neptune gets up and sits although she is still on Pit.

"What the…?" Palutena was Surprised

"Oh, you Look cute there!" Neptune shouts

"Uh… pardon me?" Says palutena

"Oh, Sorry, my name is Neptune! I'm the dimensional traveler, You can call me Nep, or anything with "Nep", Nice to meet you!"

To be continued

* * *

\- Bonus –

(NePitstation)

"Hello everyone! This is you coolest yet the cutest dimensional traveler Neptune!" Says Neptune

"And pit! Servant of the goddess Lady Palutena!" Pit shouts

"And here we are announcing the Nep it station- I mean the NePitstation, the name sounds cool right, Pittie?" says neptune

"I came with that name because the name "Nepstation" wasn't that cool name for this game, so we decided to go to that name" Pit got excited

"So, we'll summarize this chapter, first I was in some Hyperdimension where I was relaxing on the park where the Sakura trees there, until I woke up there." says Neptune

"Sakura trees? That sounds cool!" Pit Shouts

"Yup! Until that I realized that crostie isn't in my spacemen book, so I tried to find her everywhere in the park, so I couldn't find her"

"So, how did she get out of your book, and what caused it?" Pit asked

"That's how we will know later in this game" Neptune answered "So I told Uzume and Umio, we discussed something about the bracelet, but what's so special about this bracelet? We don't know, maybe it'll also be explained later or something" Neptune shouts "Then I got fallen into that weird portal and it made me fall to Pittie's dimension…" Neptune was scared

"So this is what happened, Neptie" says pit "Meanwhile I was guarding lady Palutena's Temple, then I fall asleep, then I was dreaming about a dream fighting that giant red thing while Neptie trying to get up, then I woke up, then lady palutena came because she was worried about me!" pit shouted

"Wow, she really does care about you." Neptune smiled

"Well… yeah..." Pit was embarrassed "Anyway, I was trying to tell lady palutena about that dream I saw, then a meteor that Neptune was in appeared that breaks the Barrier in lady palutena's temple, she falls on me… because… plot reasons" pit asked

"Because there is no game without even plot twists!" Neptune Shouts

"Oh right, that was it!" Pit shouts

"Anyway, how did Crostie got out of my notebook and where did she go? Why did I go to the Skyworld? And why the portal came at me?" Neptune shouts as she made it more exciting

"Who is Neptie, and how did she break the barrier in Lady, what will happen to Neptie? And who is that Giant red thing that appeared to my dream?" Pit also shouts as he made it more exciting

"You'll find out on Megadimension World Neptunia + Icarus!" Both of Neptune and pit said it at the same time as they even shout

Bonus prologue end

* * *

-Author Bonus-

lunepuyo11037: So hello, this is my first fanfiction that I'm making, actually I do have mistakes in grammar, and this is my first fanfiction I wanted to write, there will more characters from the both games, as well as 1 OC from Neptunia that I will make, actually, there might be some mistakes in this fanfiction and I will read which flaws that are there in this fanfiction, as such as Viridi, Dark Pit, Palutena, But anyway, I just wanted a Neptunia crossover with Kid Icarus, that'll be a good one, but Older Neptune as the main protagonist, little Nep will also play an important part in this story, so I can't wait to write more chapters about it! Also if you noticed some flaws from Kid Icarus, I didn't play the first game yet, I just played uprising, and took the "Angel land" Part from the wiki of course, because it helped me a little for knowing what was the first game all about, and thank you for reading my first fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 1: Palutena's Temple escape

In a jail cell, one of these cells, Neptune was in one of these cells walking on her Cell, worrying about Her Spacemen book, Looked at her left-hand wrist.

"Why am I thrown in a jail cell now?!" Neptune yells "Hello? Anyone? Can someone at least return me my spacemen book? I want to eat some pudding, please." Neptune attached her hand at the cells.

The guards walking around the jail guarding the cell ignoring Neptune with no response.

"That was harsh." Said Neptune "Well, excuse me wings with muscles guy, is there any Q&A session exclusively for the prisoners at least, or something like "Teach me Histy!" to know the basics in this game?" The guard Ignored Neptune again.

"I'll take that ignoring thing as "No" then..." Neptune sighs

Meanwhile in the heart of Palutena's Temple, Palutena cheeks on Neptune's spacemen book pages "Oh, look at that page, it has a game console in this page, and what's on the other page?" Palutena flips the book to the other page "That must be the Dragon Mission's monster Rip-off but as a dog, that Neptune girl must been taking rare monsters then." Palutena closed the spacemen book, then she holds Neptune's bracelet "But that thing is more isolated, it can even contact to the gods, how did she even bring that?"

Then Pit came "Excuse me lady Palutena" He walks in

"Oh, Pit, thanks for coming." Palutea smiled

"It's okay lady Palutena, so is there something you wanted?" Pit shouts

"About that Neptune girl, how is she doing?" Palutena asked

"Well, she is talking to herself a lot, the guard is trying to ignore Her questions as he can, she is saying something like "Is there Pudding?" and "Aren't we in "Teach me, Histy" Part yet?" and much more in the previous event cutscene." Pit answered

"I'm sure she is too much like you, breaking the 4th wall here too."

"Well, thanks, she is sure is annoying too much even in jail." Pit sighs

"Oh, yeah, that time when she breaks the barrier." Palutena remembers that time

Then palutena flashbacks to a part when a Meteor appeared inside it Older Neptune with keeps saying "I'M FALLING! I'M FALLING! STAY AWAY, STAY AWAY! I'M FAAAAAAAAAAAALIIIIIIIING!"

"It was someone like that person!" Pit points at Neptune

"Someone… like that?!" Palutena looks up to Neptune surprisingly

"Wait… IT IS HITTING ON US!" Pit is surprised

The meteor even broke the barrier in palutena's Temple then it hits at the location where Pit and palutena in, then Neptune falls on the ground and on Pit.

"Ow, ow, ow… This is the second time that I'm falling to the ground, of course most of them was little Nep. but this time I didn't use Crostie or anything for this, I should be careful next time!" Neptune get up and sits although she is still on Pit.

"What the…?" Palutena was Surprised

"Oh, you Look cute there!" Neptune shouts

"Uh… pardon me?" Says palutena

"Oh, Sorry, my name is Neptune! I'm the dimensional traveler, you can call me Nep, or anything with "Nep", Nice to meet you!"

"Dimensional… traveler…?" Palutena was confused

"Yup, dimensional traveler!" Neptune shouts as she stands up quickly as she hits on Pit's back with her feet as pit says "Ouch… my back.".

"Oh, I just hit on Someone, who was it?" Neptune looks down as noticed that she was standing on pit "Oh sorry! I didn't mean to do it when the plot is making me fall from the sky to the ground!" she steps away.

"Can I just go to the hot springs…?" Pit sighs

"Nope, Hot springs might be good to clean your body, but it won't heal your body, time to use Compa's new medicine!" Neptune gets her Spacemen book and looks for pages for a medicine.

"What is that?" Palutena was confused

"Oh, it is my spacemen book, I have my stuff in there!" Neptune replied she found the page for the medicine "There it Is!" and takes it out from the spacemen book.

"It got out from the spacemen book?!" Palutena was shocked

"Let's see the Instructions" Neptune reads the Instructions "let's see… "you can do it in 2 steps! 1. Throw the medicine on the Illness person 2. He'll heal himself just in 5 seconds" Oh sounds easy! let's try it on then!" Neptune throws the medicine at pit.

As soon as she drops the medicine on Pit, Pit gets up and moves a lot because of the medicine "HOT! HOT, HOT HOT HOT HOT…!".

"Pit, Are you okay?" Palutena was worried about it pit.

At that moment pit stopped "Huh? I feel fine now; my wounds have been healed now"

Neptune sighs "I was scared for a moment, and now he is okay, time to add more notes!" Neptune flips on a page for a pen and gets it out then writes some notes for the medicine "…And let's add "don't ever use the medicine because it feels very hot to for 5 seconds so it might be dangerous, and use it at home kids!". Aaaaand done!" She finished writing it, and puts her pen inside the spacemen book.

"What the…?" Pit was confused

"Oh, by the way, you look cool over there and even cute, what's your name?" Neptune shouts

"Uh, Pit?" Pit answered her but even more confused about what's going on

"hmmm… "Pittie" does fit with your look, pittie shall be the coolest yet the cutest name ever! But not as me" Neptune shouts making a peace with her left hand and puts her left hand to her head.

"I'll… take it as a… compliment?" Pit was more confused about what Neptune meant.

At that moment when she Neptune puts her hand to her head, Palutena noticed her bracelet at her wrist "What is that on your wrist?"

"Oh, did you like my bracelet?" Neptune replied, "Well it is just my bracelet, I liked this bracelet because it is too cute to my clothes and bought it!"

"Something weird about her bracelet, not even that, she broke the barrier, and that "Spacemen book" of hers doesn't sound so good for a human" Palutena walks to Neptune

"Wait, now that you think about it, she doesn't look like an angel here, and she has weird powers, is she just a normal human?" Pit asked

"Yup! Just a normal human!" Neptune shouted

"What?!" Both Pit and Palutena were surprised

"By the way, have anyone seen Crostie? She is a blondie with blue-eyes fairy riding on a book" Neptune asked

"N-Never seen someone like that, But anyway what brings you-." as Pit continued to talk, Neptune Says straight "Okay then, then no one knows Crostie then, well, I gotta go, buh bye!" Neptune waves to them then she runs Out of this place.

"Oh no, she is running out of this place now, we have to follow her and stop her doing anything!" Says Palutena

"You got it, lady Palutena" Pit shouts, He goes after Neptune then.

 **-Older Neptune route-**

Neptune is running around the temple as soon as that she gets her dual swords out of the spacemen book and holds them, she was thinking about something "Now that I think about it, what were they saying? Nah, it doesn't matter" She sings "all I gotta do it follow myself, set myself here, trust my cute side and I will escape from the pla-ace, follow me, aw yeah "

Then a voice came out from Neptune's bracelet, it sounds like Palutena's voice, but a little bit blurry "Hm… What was that song all about? Something from that one song that I know maybe?"

"What? My bracelet is talking?!" Neptune was confused

"Huh, what's with that blurry voice?" Palutena even said: "I'm not sure about that Pit, but it seems to be that is Neptune's voice, was that from her bracelet I think?"

"Bracelet-Chan is speaking!" Neptune shouted and she was excited.

"B-Bracelet-Chan…?" Palutena was Hesitant

"Aw, don't be shy, Bracelet-Chan, I'm sure you didn't talk too much from the very begging" Neptune shouted, "So let's be friends Bracelet-Chan!"

Palutena kept quiet a but she responded, "Never mind that…" she even said, "I think I have a plan about it, if we know where is she right now, we can capture her easily then, so I should act, for now, I can talk to you then, so no need to worry!"

"Huh? What was that Bracelet-Chan" Neptune confused

"Oh, uh, n-nothing at all." Says palutena

At that moment, the guard from the Skyland appeared, they seem they are trying to fight Neptune.

"What's with those things? Man, they don't seem friendly." Neptune glares at them

"I send some guards there, Pit, it should take some time before she ran" said Palutena

"err, what was that Bracelet-Chan?" Neptune asked her bracelet

"O-Oh, N-Nothing at all, I was just saying that Pudding are amazing, isn't it?" Says Palutena

"Of course, it is! Pudding is really amazing, after all!" Neptune shouted "Except for one weakness I have, y'know… the Eggplant"

After she defeated the guards, she goes straight.

"Oh well, I didn't think that she'll be that fast" Says palutena

"Of course, I do fight that fast, because this is my fighting style after all!" Neptune shouted

Neptune runs to the bridge and a doggo appeared, Palutena was wondering "Who is that monster, I never saw before…"

"That's a doggo, he doesn't anything, but if there are many of them, they might fuse into a big one, and it may do a huge damage to me" Neptune answered

"So, that's a doggo, and if he is separate from the other he will be weak, and all we got to do is eliminating them before they combine themselves together,"

"Yup, that's right! Huh? It feels like you are talking to someone other than me or something like that?" Neptune grows more specious about her

"Oh, I-I think you are just imagining" Palutena was hesitant

"I think so…"

When Neptune reached out to the climax she was wondering about something "So, Bracelet-Chan, My HP might be low, so… Do you have any healing skill or something, wait what is that pink thing?"

"Well, that is something I can't tell, but I don't recommend to not drink it because it might be d-dangerous or something" Palutena was hesitant

Neptune goes to drink the pink potion, it feels good "Wait, it actually healed my wounds!"

"YOU DRANK IT?!" Palutena was surprised

"Why not?" Neptune speaks directly to her bracelet

"Well, n-nothing at all, I'll prepare another one just in case"

"I knew it" Neptune has high suspect about that voice from her bracelet

"I-Is something the matter?" palutena asked Neptune

"O-Oh, I just though you have special power to make those things, it feels like that you are just like my spacemen book or something!" Neptune shouted

"O-Oh I see then" Palutena was relieved

"Okay then let's walk into it! I feel like I'm gonna have a boss fight in this chapter, but, I'll do it!" Neptune walks right ahead

 **-Pit's route-**

Pit is trying to go after Neptune but he lost her "Now I lost Her, where did she go?"

"Who knows, but I will try to locate her" Palutena replied

"Well you know lady Palutena, what was her name again? Neptyuun?" Pit asked

"Her name is Neptune actually, but it almost feels like that it is hard to pronounce it"

"She also called me "Pitty" …" pit sighs "It is "Pitty", right?"

"No pit, I think she just called you "Pittie" Besides, it was even written on the text box right there" Says palutena

"Why am I getting the previous game vibes here…?" Pit was hesitant

"I located Neptune Now, she is going to the bridge in the south" said Palutena

"You got it!" Pit shouted.

"Hm… What was that song all about? Something from that one song that I know maybe?" Palutena asked

"Huh, what song?" Pit was confused

"Huh, what's with that blurry voice?" Palutena asked about the voice

"What voice lady palutena? I'm not hearing anything…"

"I'm not sure about that Pit, but it seems to be that is Neptune's voice, was that from her bracelet I think?"

"You know it is really weird that I'm the only one who can't hear the voi-" Pit continued to tall until Palutena said ""B-Bracelet-Chan…?" Palutena was Hesitant

"Huh, what was that lady Palutena, what is Bracelet-"Chan" all about?" Pit asked

Palutena kept quiet a but she responded, "Never mind that…" she even said, "I think I have a plan about it, if we know where is she right now, we can capture her easily then, so I should act for now, I can talk to you then, so no need to worry!"

"Thanks, lady palutena! I'll Make sure to stop her right now" Pit shouts

"Oh, uh, n-nothing at all" after what Palutena said "Thanks pit, but I feel tired a little bit"

"Are you okay, lady Palutena?" Pit asked

"Oh, I'm okay, I just can't deal with two of you separately…" Palutena sighs

"No need to worry lady Palutena, you located her after all, I will go after her!" pit shouts

"How nice of you, Pit, so thanks" Palutena smiled

"well, it is the best what I can do!" Pit shouts

After that, pit went to the south palutena said "I send some guards there, Pit, it should take some time before she ran"

"Thanks lady Palutena, that'll take some time for sure to get to the bridge of course!" Pit shouts!

"O-Oh, N-Nothing at all, I was just saying that Pudding are amazing, isn't it?" Says Palutena

Pit said to himself "Sure lady Palutena is having hard time in Neptyan's route right now…" and he was sad about Palutena

"I'm tired a little after dealing this, but I think I got hit on her!" Palutena was pumped

"And what was that all about?" pit asked

"I found that girl likes pudding!" Palutena shouted

"And… what the good thing about this?" pit was confused

"Well, we haven't gotten any pudding food in the previous game, so I though—" Palutena stopped talking after a pudding looking monster passes around

"Oh snap, I got you what do you mean!" Pit goes after the pudding looking monster

At that moment Palutena was surprised "Ah!"

Pit asked, "What is all about, lady palutena?"

"I didn't think that she'll be that fast." Says palutena

"Now that I think about it, she may be tougher than Magnus"

Pit steps ahead and a jelly-blue like a dog appeared "Is that the dragon mission's monster rip-off or something?"

"Well, this is the first time seeing monster like that, it appears that Neptune is fighting them as well right now, maybe I should ask her" Palutena went to ask Neptune "Who is that monster, I never saw before…"

Pit was left alone then "Well, I was left alone again" then he went to wave to the monster "Hello, fellow jelly dog, do you want to be defeated by some serious nintendogs time?" the jelly monster was just jumping and saying "Doogoogogogoooo~!" and a lot of them appeared.

Pit shouted, "Okay then Doogoogogogoooo~! You guys are messing around Here, So let's do it!"

"So, that's a doggo, and if he is separate from the other he will be weak, and all we got to do is eliminating them before they combine themselves together." says Palutena

"I see then! So Doggo in short!" pit shouted,

"Oh, I-I think you are just imagining." Palutena was hesitant

When pit defeating all doggos "What's the matter lady Palutena"

"Neptune is suspecting me I think…" Palutena answered

"No need to worry lady Palutena, I think there is nothing like that would happen after all!" Pit cheered Palutena up

"Yeah, thanks pit, you are always trying to cheer me up, I actually appreciate that." Palutena cheered up

Pit goes to the bridge at that moment Palutena begins to speak "Well, that is something I can't tell, but I don't recommend to not drink it because it might be d-dangerous or something" then she said: "YOU DRANK IT?!" Palutena was surprised, then "Well, n-nothing at all, I'll prepare another one just in case" after that "I-Is something the matter?" then she said: "O-Oh I see then" Palutena was relieved

"So, what happened lady Palutena?" Pit asked

"Well pit, this is as far as I can go for now" said palutena

"Thanks lady palutena, I'll make sure to stop her right now!" Pit shouts, and he saw Neptune going

"No need to thanks, let's go now, get prepared for the boss battle first" Said Palutena

"You bet!" Pit shouts, then he drank the drink of gods, then goes ahead.

 **-Final route-**

Neptune walks in a platform area "Oh well, still no signs of Crostie…" She sighs "Well, there was Bracelet-Chan who is acting weird, and she says summoning guards, and repeating the advice for a doggo, that Pit's route, She warns me for drinking that pink thing, and she also mentioned "Pit" … Pit… "Pittie" …Huh…" when Neptune lost in thought she slapped both of her cheeks "Crostie is so much important right now, i must leave this place as soon as possible!"

When she was to jump to the buildings a voice from her bracelet again from palutena saying "Not a chance!"

"Huh?" Neptune Looks at her Bracelet

Then pit came in the front of Neptune preparing his weapon "I'm pit! The servant of the goddess of light! Prepare to meet the light!"

"I see then, then I was tricked in that whole time…" Neptune sighs

"Well, you knew that all along, right Neptune?" Said Palutena

"It is all thanks to lady Palutena's guidance that located you here right now" Pit shouted

"Palooteena…. Paluti-, Palutiena… Let's call her Palutie for now, because I find it cute" Neptune prepared her two swords to fight "I'm Neptune! The dimensional traveler! Time to Nep this up!"

The two begin in fighting.

"She couldn't call my name correctly, but I got a cute name just like Pit right now." said Palutena

"Actually… I do that a lot" Neptune sighs

Pit shoots at Neptune but she is dodging all the shoots but she got shot of a few of them

"Pit, try not to get closer to her, she has strong melee attacks there, and she does range attacks but in a low damage" Palutena gave an advice to pit

"Then I'll keep shooting her-" Neptune Shoots at pit when he is talking, but he dodged the shoot.

"I knew it then, then time to use my neo 32x blade then!" Neptune raises her right hand.

"What is she gonna do now?" Pit asked

"Oh no, could that be she can even use something like that even if she is human?" Palutena was surprised

"Wait are you telling me-"when pit about to talk Neptune summoned a purple sword and shoots it at pit "Eat this!"

"Whoa!" Pit steps back before the sword gets him, it drops to the ground "Oh, that's a relief" the blade exploded as pit pushed to the back, then Neptune slashes Pit from behind which made pushed to the wall.

"Pit!" Palutena was worried about Pit,

Pit hardly gets up "Ouch…", then Neptune prepared her dual swords and jumps, pit tries to guard but… Neptune went slash a meteor that was almost hitting on Pit.

"Wha…?" Pit looked at Neptune

"She… saved Pit?" Palutena was relieved

Neptune drops to the Ground "I knew that you would be here, Arbore!"

A voice came from the sky "I told you not to call me Arbore, it is Arfoire!" then a gray-skinned lady wearing a black suit, with purple hair and red eyes from the sky.

"Who's that woman?" Pit asked

"I don't know either, I never heard someone with that name, and she doesn't look like a human either…!" Palutena was confused

"Well, how to describe it, Arbore is the one who appeared in every Neptunia main games as she trouble us a lot" Neptune answered

"That… does answer a lot" Pit sighs

"well, I feel like she didn't read the script yet, right?" Palutena smiles

"the 4th wall in the Neptunia series is always broken, also we are in a crossover game right now" Neptune makes a peace from her left hand and raises to her head

"Now that I think about it, are we supposed to take a boss battle or something? All I did is fighting Nep-thing" Pit asked

"Actually, you are right" says Neptune

They continue to talk to each other until they forgot about Arfoire

"Hey…" Said Arfoire, but they continued to talk

"…Actually, why did you save me?" Pit asked

"Not big deal, because first you are the main protagonist in this Megadimension world Neptunia + Icarus, as well I, second you are Cute and cool, third…" Neptune shurgs "I don't know, maybe Arbore was trying to attack you, because I hate her bullying everyone back there, so I saved you!" Neptune Shouts

"I think I won't count the third point…" Pit was confused

"Is that me or did she just break the 4th wall even more?" Palutena asked

"In the Neptunia series, the 4th wall always meant to be broken there!" Neptune shouts

"Sounds like how did I break the 4th here and in Kid Icarus Uprising." Says pit

"Hey" Arfoire said it, but they continued to talk, Arfoire is like completely ignored.

"So, Neptune, so you know I tricked you all of this whole time, you also suspected me for that" Palutena asked

"Yup, I suspected palutie too much that made me think about "I send some guards there, Pit, it should take some time before she ran", and in when she said "Pit" I thought it was Pittie that you were talking with" Neptune points at Pit

"But you couldn't hear them all even if you have your bracelet" Pit asked

"Well, you got it in your money, I also don't know why…" Neptune answered

"Because I can locate someone in there, but if I do and the bracelet on a human who can't hearing what do they even say, that what I can get on this bracelet" Palutena answered

"I see then, it must be from that thing that Histy and Nepgear added" Neptune Was thinking

"I SAID HEY!" Arfoire yells as she drops a fire ball to Neptune but she dodged it

"Hey! what's the big idea of this!" Neptune yells

"Because you were babbling about plot and you didn't take an attention about Arfoire appearance here!" Arfoire yells

"well, that doesn't matter now!" Pit stands up "I'm Pit! Servant of-" When pit is talking Neptune yells "Wait!"

"Huh, what is it?" pit asked

"I know you SP is full, but your HP isn't okay, so you need the Nep Bull VII that I just made!" she gets her Nep Bull VII out of her spacemen and gives it to Pit "Just drink it, your Wounds will heal like it is new!".

"Uhm… thanks!" Pit drinks Nep Bull VII and his wounds healed "Wait, you are right!" Pit shouts.

"So, should we defeat her now!" Neptune

"Fools! The one who will defeat isn't me!" Arfoire summon a leather-looking dragon and growls

"What's that?" Palutena was surprised

"That's the Ancient Dragon…" Neptune cries "…Again"

"Let's just defeat it!" Pit shouts

"Well, guess we are to the boss fight part now, should we do the line?" Neptune asked

"What line?" Pit asked

"The one from the video game's main line!"

"Oh, I see!" says pit "I'm pit! Servant of the goddess of light!"

"And I'm Neptune! The dimensional traveler in Gamindustri!" Neptune shouts

"Prepare to meet the light!" Pit shouts

"And you'll be Nept..." Neptune continued to say until pit came to say the last line with Neptune "…In history!"

Pit and Neptune begin to fight Ancient Dragon Pit tries to shoot at the dragon and Neptune attacks it with melee attacks but didn't affect the dragon.

"That Ancient Dragon is really hard to fight…" says Pit

"Heh, the Ancient Dragon has been stronger than ever before, it is not easy to defeat him right now!" said Arfoire

"Yeah, same Ancient dragon, but not with the same strength because we already know it's the same HP, but with a weak point, Arbore" Neptune sighs

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME ARBORE, IT IS ARFOIRE, A-R-F-O-I-R-E!" Arfoire yells at neptune

"I think so too" said Palutena

"What?!" Arfoire was surprised

"Palutie is right, we are breaking its parts right now" Says Neptune

"Huh? Parts?" Pit asked

"Yup, do you see the green thing under the HP stats on up screen? It is the break parts stats, it is decreasing, but not too much, is that the first boss fight or is it just harder?" Neptune asked

"I think it is time to use skills now" said palutena

"Oh right, that's "teach me, Palutie!" part where you taught us how to use skills!" said Neptune

"Yup, it can even break parts faster, let's use it!" Neptune shouts!

"Okay then, time to use the skill now!" Pit shouts

"Let's use the Mega Nep-Pit Break now!" Neptune shouts

"E-Even so, this won't beat the dragon whatever it happened!" Arfoire laughs

"Okay pittie, let's do it!" Neptune prepared lots of 32x blades!

"You bet, Neptie!" Pit shoots at the dragon

Neptune uses a lot of 32x blades to shoot them at the ancient dragon also Pit continued to shoot it, then Neptune jumps to slash the dragon multiple times, then Neptune holds her gun, and jumped to the sky and shoots it then pit shoots the dragon from the ground at the same time as Neptune shoots it (This can be described as an EXE Skill)

"We break it's break parts now!" Says Palutena

"T-That's impossible!" Arfoire yells

"Let's go!" Said both Pit and Neptune

Pit shoots at the ancient dragon while Neptune attacks it with meele attacks until it was defeated

"We did it!" Pit shouts

"Victory!" Neptune shouts

"Okay then Arbore, you are next!" Neptune Jumps to Arfoire to slash her, but she was slashed and dropped to the ground

"Neptie!" Pit yells

Then a woman appeared to be flying, she has bright red eyes, and her hair is dark red wearing a black and red suit, Wearing a helmet with black visor , she is using a big blade to her left and a small one on the right.

"L-Lady Virzua" Arfoire was hesitant

Neptunia gets up "What the…?"

"V-Virzua?" Palutena was confused

"Return…" said Virzua

"But lady virzu-!" Virzua slashed Arfoire's hat to cut what she said

"I told not to call me Lady Virzua, it is Red heart" Said Vizua

"R-Right, Red heart" Arfoire Flies away

"What is happening right now" Pit was confused

"I don't know either" Palutena was even confused

"There is no doubt about it right now, you are a CPU, right?" Neptune glares at Virzua

"Duh, of course it is, therefore I see things to be fun now" someone appeared who have a tanned skin, blue eyes, with a very light blondie hair, has a dark purple butterfly wings on her back, and she is sitting on a book

"Crostie?!" Neptune was surprised

"Then that thing that you are looking for is crostie?!" Palutena was surprised

"Hello again, Neptune, and can you stop me calling me Crostie, It is Croire!" Croire yells

"Wait, it was Croire? A tome who writes history with dark events?" Palutena was surprised

"Yup, it was me, but I didn't write any dark events all over the dimensions because Neptune locked me in that cursed book, but now I'm free thanks to Red heart" Croire looks at Virzua.

"Then it was you, the one who captured Crostie from my spacemen book!" Neptune yells, then Virzua nods at Neptune

"Then all we have to do is defeat Red heart and Croire!" Pit shouts

"Wait, don't do that! I can't let you do this to Crostie!" Neptune yells

"Why not?" Pit asks

"I think because Neptune is using Croire to travel through dimensions, this is also how is she doing it by using Croire's power with her spacemen book" said palutena

"No, because she is also my partner, So I can't let you do this!" said Neptune

"Wait… You and Croire are…" Pit was wondering

"…Partners?!" Pit and palutena were surprised

Croire was nervous "N-No way, we don't even have a bond because she is too annoying, she'll never do whatever I want! But…"

"Oooh, don't tell me you became just like Noire right now!" Neptune smiled

"why is she smiling in times like this?" Palutena was confused

"Hey! Just let me continue!" Croire yowls

"…Join with us" said Virzua, Neptune was silent

"She is asking for Neptie to join with them?!" Pit surprised

"…And there you have it, I didn't want you to join, but, she is the one who wants to" Croire shrugs

"…Are dumb enough to think that I will join, Because I won't!" Neptune answered

"Oh well, she refused now, what will you do, Red heart?" Croire asked, after that, Virzua looks at her with a sad face, then disappeared.

Neptune almost stands up "W-what happened…?"

"She disappeared…" says Pit

"I'm still feeling her presence here, that means that "Red heart" is a goddess…" Says palutena

"She is a god?!" pit was surprised

"Duh, of course, every CPU can be a goddess." Says croire

"But, where did she go?" Neptune asked, then Virzua appeared behind Neptune

"…! Behind you!" Pit yells to Neptune, But Virzua Holds Neptune's head as Virzua Neptune hand, Neptune tries to slash Virzua from behind, but she had a headache and her vision became all red and black "Why am I seeing all black and red…?", she couldn't do that easily, Virzua was hesitant, so drops Neptune to the wall, then Neptune fainted.

"Is she OK?" Palutena was shocked

"Neptie!" Pit goes to Neptune

Croire was relieved when she wasn't decided not to kill "Wait, why am I relived? Of course, I hate Neptune…" Croire yells at Virzua: "Hey! What's the big deal of throwing, you could just finish her off"

"…It is useless dealing with her right now" Virzua Flies away and disappeared

"She's gone…" palutena was relieved

"…To think that you've won this time, talk about your luck, but next time, you will be disappeared, and I will be free, do whatever I want!" Croire flies away

Pit holds Neptune "Well, this turn of events happen, but what should we do for Neptie right now?"

"We'll send her to the cell jail first, if she woke up, we'll ask her, she might know something about it right now" Palutena made Pit flying back to the temple

After that, it flashes forward to the heart of Palutena's Temple

"By the way Pit, I remember that you called her "Neptie", that doesn't like a bad name, right?" Palutena smiled

"Well, she keeps calling us "Pittie" and "Palutie" So, why not calling her Neptie without even making myself even confused about the Nep part!" Pit shouts

"You are right pit, maybe I should call her Neptie too, because she is hard to pronounce her just now, and I think I should call you "Pittie" just now"

"It sounds like that you are calling me "Pitty" right now…" Pit sighs

"Oh, Right, sorry..." Palutena was nervous

"Oh, that reminds me, is it time already to ask Neptie now?" Pit asked

"Yup, we should release her right now and bring her here, she isn't too dangerous to us right now, because she saved us after all!" Palutena smiled

"I see you have a good point there, so I'll go now!"

when pit is about to leave palutena said "Before everything Pit, Can you take the bracelet and give it back to Neptune" Hands her the bracelet to Pit

"Okay, I'll do it" He takes the bracelet and leaves

After pit leaves. "Who is that girl exactly?" Palutena asked herself

Pit went to the cells, and still it is too loudly as Neptune Keep saying "Pudding… Pudding… Pudding…"

"and still the same line…" Pit shurgs, he went to talk to the guard, and went to Neptune "So, uh, hello Neptie!" He shouts

"Pudding…!" She stares at Pit as she was thinking as a pudding

"Um, i-it is just me, your 4th breaking buddy from "Teach me, Palutie!" and the "NePitstation" scenes: pittie!" pit shouted

"Oh, it's you pittie" said Neptune "But they don't want to give me pudding~!" She cried

"Errr, about that, you can go out, but there is something we want to ask you after you get out."

"Nope."

"why not?" Pit asked

"Because you guys won't give me pudding"

"Uh, what should I do right now…" Pit was hesitant "Maybe I should ask Palutena about it, um, Palutena I got a problem with Neptie right now."

Palutena's voice appeared "What's the matter Pit? Is there some problem you got with her?"

"Well, she doesn't want to get out of the jail, and she wants a pudding…" says pit

"Pudding… I think I have an idea" Says palutena

"What is the idea exactly" Pit asked

"Just listen to my idea…" Palutena continued to talk about the plan to Pit about the plan meanwhile Neptune starring at pit

"He is sure talking to himself…." Neptune sighs "Wait, if he is talking to himself, And my bracelet not with me, He is sure talking to Palutie..."

"I see then, I'll do it!" Pit shouts

"You were talking to Palutie, right?" Neptune asked

"Actually, there was something I wanted to give it on you." Pit hands Neptune's bracelet to Neptune

"Okay, then, more importantly, my bracelet is back" Neptune takes the bracelet and puts it on her left wrist.

Then Palutena's voice came from the bracelet "Hello there, Neptie"

"Oooooh, someone other than pittie calling Neptie now" Neptune was amazed

"I decided to call you that name, because it feels a little bit sad if we don't call you a nickname." said Palutena

"Nah, there are some people pronouncing my name so hard, so some people call me Nep, Nep-Nep, Nepsy, and there are some people just call my regular name like it isn't problem…"

"I see then, so you don't want to get out, right?"

"Yup, because I want pudding"

"I see… if you get out, I'll give you one" Palutena grins

"Oh, really?" Neptune asked

"That if you don't leave, I will add Eggplants In your spacemen book"

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WAIT, how did you know about this?!" Neptune cries

"Because Neptie's route, right?" Pit shouts

"And which side are you on?" Neptune asks

"To the light, of course!" Pit shouts

"That doesn't add the answer to it…" Neptune cries "Fine, I'll go there…"

"I think, the plan succeeded, Pit" said Palutena

"Yup, and it extremely went well!" Pit shouts

"You guys just planned this since My route, are you…" Neptune sighs

They headed in the heart of palutena's temple where palutena is there

"So welcome there, Neptie" Says Palutena

"Hey lady palutena!" Pit shouts

"Hi, Palutie!" Neptune shouts

"So, there are things that you did, like breaking the barrier, this isn't normal to break until you have the lighting chariot." Said Palutena

"So, where am I, what in the world is this dimension?" Neptune asked

"You don't know?" Pit was surprised

Neptune shakes her head "Nu-uh, that dimension is completely new, it is like CPUs doesn't even exist"

"I see then, as I expected, then I will tell you this world" Palutena tells Neptune about Angel land

"I see, then, that dimension is like completely new"

"uh, can I have a question, Neptie?" Pit asked to Neptune

"What is it pittie?"

"what is your dimension all about?" pit asked

"She is traveling through dimensions, there is no way she'll tell us about her dimension" Palutena was thinking

"they are literally the same dimension, every dimension has history about the CPUs, and a parallel dimension that where CPUs were ruined there or something like that." said Neptune

"I see…" said Palutena "Then what is that dimensions about the CPUs all about"

"Well, where should I begin…" Neptune tells Palutena about Gamindustiri, she mentions about the CPUs, but she didn't give them the main 4 CPU names

"Are the CPUs like a god or something" Pit asked

"Yup! It is just like a goddess of a game console, like Planeptune, Lowee, Lastation, Leanbox." Neptune answered

"Then… who is that Red heart? Do you know her somewhere?" Palutena asked

"I don't know her, and I don't know what is she up to about me, but we must stop her! This isn't the right thing to be CPU there, she'll lead all the dimensions to the chaos if I don't stop her!" Neptune answered

"Then, how did you get here? You didn't even Have Croire's powers to travel through dimensions." Palutena asked

"I don't know, but I have a theory that Crostie is the one who made me travel to another dimension, but I don't know why…" Neptune Was thinking

"So, that includes every question!" Pit shouts

"About that Neptie, I'm so thankful for you because you saved Pit, here, you can have it back" Palutena goes to Neptune and hands her dual swords, the notebook, and her gun

"Thanks, lady Palutena for thinking about me from that time, I'll be careful next time!" Pit shouts

"Thanks!" She takes her stuff and wears them "By the way, how did you know about Histy and Crostie?"

"Oh yeah, this is my first time seeing you know about this stuff, lady Palutena" Pit asked

"No, Pit, I don't even know about it, the Only thing I know about that legend that is called a fairy tale right now…"

"what does that even mean?" Neptune asked, at that moment a voice that sounds Histoire came out from Neptune's Bracelet, it was buggy "Neptune, can you hear me?"

"What's that voice, it came from Neptie's Bracelet?!" Pit was surprised

"Is that you? Histy?" Neptune yells

"Thanks goodness, you are safe, not only you were missing but the other one too." Histoire was relived

"There is Croire, a dark tome who writes the dark events of history, and Histoire, the tome who History too, but not dark, so… is that Histoire?!" Palutena was surprised

"Yes, I'm Histoire, the tome who writes events, but there is no time for meeting, this is an urgent news!" said Hstoire

"Tell me what's going on Histy!" Neptune was worried

"N-Neptune… She isn't here!" Histoire was hesitant

"Don't you mean… Little Nep?!" Neptune was surprised

To be continued

 **-Bonus-**

"Ooooooh, I think It is some more Nep-itsta- I mean, the NePitstation time!" Neptune was excited

"Welcome everyone to NePitstation! I'm Pit, servant of the goddess of light!" Pit shouted

"And I'm Neptune! The dimensional traveler for the second time!" Neptune shouted

"And here is out today's guest, the goddess of light, lady palutena!" Pit shouted

"Oh, it is nice to be here as the Guest of NePitstation." Palutena smiled

"So, Palutie, how do you feel when you are in this NePitstation instead of "Teach me, Palutie"?" Neptune asked

"well, it feels the same, but better." Says Palutena

"Glad that you liked it, because it was my idea to invite you as the first guest here!" Pit shouts

"Well, we'll have some questions that we prepared for her today! So be prepared to the end of this preview!" Neptune shouts

"So, previously, Neptie appeared here in the Skyland, we were surprised about how did she even break though the portal, we suspected as she is our enemy." Said Pit

"Buuuuut, I was rolling around at the speed of the Nep, gotta places to go, gotta follow my purple-bow " Neptune sings

"I tried to locate Neptie's location, but my voice reached to Neptie's bracelet, I had no choice but to act." said palutena

"But I suspected Palutie's act as much, because she was talking to pittie in this whole time." Says Neptune

"Meanwhile, I followed Neptie as lady palutena located Neptie's location, until we reached the end." Said pit

"Pit and Neptie fought, Arfoire appeared, they fought the Ancient Dragon, but a turn of events happened." Says Palutena

"Yes… a CPU appeared, she was called Red heart; Virzua, she wanted me to join with her, but then I refused, she said that like she knows me too much…" Says Neptune and with a serious face

"But this isn't all, she wanted to force her to join, she almost finished her, but she somehow survived this thing." said Pit

"At the top of that, "Crostie" appeared with her, when she said "Croire" I thought it was her from a legend which it was thought as a fairy tale about it." Says Palutena

"Buuuut, Pittie and palutie changed their heart about me, that's all!" Neptune shouts "In the end, Histy was saying an urgent news, that Neptune isn't in her hometown"

"Well, Neptie, do you know what time it is right now?" said Pit

"Yeppie, we know it is time folks and Neppers!" Neptune was excited!

"It is NePitstation questions time!" Both of Neptune and pit shouted

"Oh, it feels like Pit got new best friend other than Pittoo." Palutena smiled

"Thanks, lady palutena! Because of this, I found a new friend for breaking the 4th wall with me!" Pit shouts

"Yup, me too, at least Uzume doesn't know I have new best friend there, I hope if I meet her like in cha—" Pit and Palutena shuts Neptune mouth and Pit said: "SPOILER ALERT!"

"phew… let's get to the questions already without any further." says Neptune

"Okay then, let's begin with question No.1: Who do you like the most, Lady Palutena?" pit asked

"I do like Pit in most of the times of course." Palutena answers

"Aw, lady Palutena, thank you for that, that's cute." Pit smiled

"Aw, it feels so cute when I see Pittie and Palutie each other now. Now to the second question!" She reads the paper "which food did you try to cook but you failed for cooking?" Neptune asked

"WAIT, that question?!" Pit was surprised

"I was trying to make a dinner that time, but it failed, which reminds me that I was making another one right now." says Palutena

"Wait… RIGHT NOW?!" Pit was surprised, meanwhile an explosion happened in the palace

"Oh, It must because I kept it the fire since this morning, sorry I have to go." Palutena leaves the NePitstation

"Wait for me, lady Palutena!" Pit follows Palutena, leaving Neptune alone

"…Why it is only 2 questions here…? I thought I wrote more of it…" She sighs "Never mind then, I'll end it here."

"And this the review, who is Red heart? And why is Crostie with her? What is the urgent news from Histy? You'll find out on Megadimension World Neptunia + Icarus! See you again!" she left the station "Wait for meeee!"

Chapter 1 bonus end

 **-Author Bonus-**

lunepuyo11037: So we meet again, it took me more than 10 days to make Chapter 1, anyway, I did some Easter eggs here In this chapter, also about the new OC that I told you about in the prologue, it is Virzua; Red heart, I tried to make a good name for Virzua so I took it from name "Virtual boy", and yes, if you are saying that then you are right, we got Virtual boy as an OC there, that's why she is also a CPU, But why? That's what will you find out in the future chapters! Anyway, There are too many grammar mistakes in this Chapter, so I made it to DocX, maybe someone can fix these mistakes, anyway, I will make Chapter 1 special, about "teach me, Palutie" and the NPC talks, it'll be in every chapter, to feel like that you are really In-Game, but I'm not sure if I can do this or not, plus I'll be very busy with other stuff, and Chapter 2 will come too late, because just as I told you, it'll be too late, maybe 2 months for Chapter 2 or something? I don't know yet, anyway, I hope you liked this Chapter, I didn't do anything, it sucks because there are less 4th wall jokes here, but I didn't add all of it because the plot in this story is important.


End file.
